Ebony's Story
by xxVioletWindsxx
Summary: Hi guys, this is a ff about a girl who' s kathrine's best friend and who has come to mystic fall's to help kat with her plan, also to hopeful get back in a Relationship with a certain dark haired sacastic vampire, who she's in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the vampire diaries characters, I only own ebony

Ebony pulled up her black mustang outside her new home for the duration of her stay in mystic falls, it wouldn't be right to call the place a house it was more like a mansion ebony had mansions all over the world and this one was her newest purchase, and man was it beautiful, as she locked her beloved car, and strutted up to the door unlocking it, walking inside taking in the building's interior satisfied she dropped her handbag by the door and took a look around, the mansion was perfect for her it was elegant , stylish with privacy and acres and acres of land . She would live quiet comfortable here; and might actually have a look round the back water town, while she waited for her friends next instructions,

20 minutes later

Ebony finally had everything unpacked, looking round the room, she grinned, nothing was quiet like living in luxury, ebony didn't expect to hear from Kat for at least a week maybe more, finding something to entertain her for that time period may be hard, ebony smirked as an idea came to mind, still smirking she headed into her walk-in-wardrobe to try and find a suitable outfit to do a bit of snooping/fishing for information in. walking back out of her walk-in-wardrobe she assessed her outfit one last time in a conveniently located mirror , she was wearing ( Outfit on profile) . Walking round Mystic Fall she released everyone seemed to know each, hardly surprising considering how small the town was, She had to feel a little sorry for the poor human's because when you think about it the majority of the humans where born here and would most likely die here, that was a horribly morbid thought ebony released. She entered the mystic grill got herself a drink and headed for a table gracefully sitting herself in a chair at the table, the bell rang signalling people had come in ebony looked at who had come in the door with little interest, only to perk up, only little miss doppelganger had walked in with her best friend Bonnie Bennett aka her little witch that the doppelganger used when she needed her, it was sad really, little bonnie would never get to her full potential, know that Sheila was no longer with us, bonnie had no one to learn the ways of her heritage off, Sad that the powerful Bennett witches could be killed off so easily. Ebony looked away catching a young dark haired teenage boy's eye as she did, ebony smirked time to do a little bit of digging. The young dark haired teenage made his way to her with a cocky smirk on his face …..

Please Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, only Ebony

Ebony P.O.V

Tyler was an interesting human, after heading out of the grill together, I approached the subject of the people in this town, Tyler all too willing told me everything he knew about the place he was born, stars struck by my beauty I suspected, ohh the perks of being a vampire, humans were drawn to us like a moth to a flame. And didn't we use that to are advantage, I thought with a smirk, returning home I was quite satisfied with my work. I thought of a certain someone throughout the day, Tyler really was one of a kind, I already felt close to him even in the short space I knew him, we would become great friends I just knew it, call it intuition if you will. The next few weeks flew by Tyler was amazing at getting information off people I soon released, he informed me that the Salvatore's have been back in town for weeks now, Stefan was going out with little Miss my life is so tragic and horrible Gilbert, he obviously never did get over Kat, that much was obvious in his choice of girlfriends. And as for Damon, Tyler told me he had become the local alcoholic and . I wondered what had happened to my sweet, loving, caring and devoted Damon to turn him so uncaring, and I swear to god if Elena tries to get her grubby little mitts on my Damon, I will make it blatantly clear who he belongs to, Just like I showed Kat, yes im a tad possessive, but who wouldn't be it Damon were talking about, I dearly hope me and Damon can have a relisionship again, I missed him so much, and I know I will let no one stand in my way off getting Damon back…..

2 days later…..

I walked out the doors of the Lockwood mansion, my phone vibrating in my pocket; I started walking around the grounds before checking my caller i.d smirking when I saw who it was

"Hello Katharine" ….

Hehe my first eva cliff-hanger.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampires, I own ebony

Ebony p.o.v

"Hello my dear Ebony"

I smirked at the all too familiar huskie tones of Kat's voice, to be honest I had missed her a lot more than I would have thought possible.

"soo my evil friend when are you, going to make an appearance don't get me wrong, I've had a lot to keep me occupied, but nothings quiet like your company"

I could practically see Kat smirking as she paced around.

"All in dear time my impatient friend, all in dear time"

I sighed before rolling my eyes knowing Kat, when she did show up, she would make sure she had a very dramatic entrance that was always the way with Kat, she never did things half way.

"Will then until, then I shall be waiting, bye Kat"

"Bye Ebony, oh and you will be rewarded for your patience and help"

With that last parting line she hung up, I looked back toward the Lockwood mansion before placing my phone back in my pocket, and heading inside, I couldn't wait to be done with Kat's plan, I never planned on helping Kat in the first place, but when Kat came to me looking help I couldn't exactly say no because, me and Kat were close even though I hated getting involved in her plans , I agreed because I had to protect the Salvatore's against Kat's many enemies, also me and Kat both wanted something Miss Elena Gilbert had, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Kat's little descendent was pure evil, she didn't love Stefan and never had unlike Kat, who genuinely did love him, also another reason for helping her, I wanted what was best for my little brother**(** **A/N she see's Stefan has her little brother) **and Kat was what was best for him. They still both loved each other and that was plain to see, even though Stefan continued to delude himself.

Later that night…at the Mystic Grill…..

I watched Damon from my sit at a table, he was at the bar, drinking what looked like whiskey, I looked away contemplating if I should go up and talk to him or not, he would be shocked im sure after all he thought I was dead, so seeing someone you loved in front of you after so many years apart would put you in shock and most likely denial. After a quick decision I got up and strutted toward him

"Hiya Damon long times no see" I said in a cheerful voice

He turned around and looked at me the wide ice blue eyes and mouth slightly agape

"Ebony is that really you?"

I raised an eyebrow slightly and give him by signature smirk, a bright smile replace the look of shock, as I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug , I soaked in the familiar warm of my Soul mate while he kissed me repeatedly , and kept saying my name over and over again .

Please review!


End file.
